


years like rose petals

by rainphee



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, References to Mind Control, i be like [writes character driven prose drabble for no reason], i havent finished the game yet be kind, light reference to sexual content but nothin explicit, references to a LOT of lost time, set during bayo 1, this is just! me being gay and jeanne being gay, uhhh jeanne is a lesbian fuck yuo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainphee/pseuds/rainphee
Summary: Jeanne is a puppet with her strings cut, and has to become a person again.





	years like rose petals

Lots of stories begin with waking up, which is why Jeanne wouldn’t describe her experience as anything involving sleep.  _ Waking up  _ implied that she had been asleep before, as if she’d been unaware, unwatching. Sleep implied innocence. 

No, she was not innocent. She remembered every detail, every sordid moment-  _ one of the things about magic is that it makes you remember, a divine punishment for selling your soul _ \- and it all tore at her while her body moved without her consent and her mind sparked with darkness not her own.

Jeanne hadn’t woken up when it was all over. The strings that made her puppet limbs move were severed, and she was left to collapse in a heap after them, and pick up her own pieces.

_ Cereza _ , her mouth said, and it matched her heart. She looked down at her and Jeanne met her eyes and wanted to sob.

How could you replace five hundred years of lost time? How could you cope when someone you loved so strongly was different, and so were you? Jeanne’s mind was full of the sweetness of youth, of furtive glances and quiet touches in the hall of their Umbran ancestors.

_ “We shouldn’t do this here,” she chided as Cereza pulled her into a corner, but she was smiling, they both were, and her lips on her neck were divine- _

_ The sun fell dappled on Cereza’s hair as she braided it, slipping through her fingers in an ebony curtain, and even though Jeanne knew she’d be hiding it under her cowl later she wove sweet blossoms the color of love into each twine- _

_ Jeanne bites into her skin and she can feel her laugh in between sharply bitten moans, resonating with her own heart- _

These memories melt on her tongue all bittersweet and leave a scum on her teeth. They are gone, and the Cereza and Jeanne in them are gone too.

Bayonetta finds the truth, the inscription on her watch, but how can Jeanne say that the words mean so much more than friends? How can she tell her that she still loves her after all this time?

Cereza extends out her hand, then. Moments before she is attacked, but Jeanne sees it, and she sees something in her eyes.

She fights. She rescues her Umbran sister, her Umbran lover, her best friend, her soulmate. And they win.

A few years from now, when Cereza lets Jeanne run her fingers through her newly shortened locks, she will shake out her own hair and it will be long just to match.

**Author's Note:**

> contact me (@rainphee) on [tumblr](https://rainphee.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/rainphee) if you wanna cry about witchwives


End file.
